The inside portion of a refrigerator generally includes organizational and storage elements, for example shelves built into an interior wall of a fresh-food or freezer compartment, for example the interior of a refrigerator door. Shelves enable a user to organize and store items, such as food and/or beverages, within the refrigerator, for example by providing a storage bin.
Conventionally, a user will rinse or clean some food items with water, such as fruits and vegetables, place these items in a bag or other container and then store the items in one of the aforementioned shelves of the refrigerator. Residual water may remain on the food items if the food items are not completed dry when placed in the refrigerator, and may pool at the bottom of the bag or other container. This residual water may be undesirable for some fruits and vegetables, when stored immersed, as it may lead to premature ripening. Moreover, after washing, the user often places the food items in a new bag or container. Using a new bag or container requires that the user purchase additional bags or containers simply for short term storage of the food items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage module that allows a user to easily rinse and store food items within a refrigerator.